


Cool drink

by mikayu



Category: UTAU
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild embarrasment, what else do u want me to add huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayu/pseuds/mikayu
Summary: Matsudappoiyo shows Ron his cool pack of blueberry soda and suddenly it just gets all smutty from there LOL





	Cool drink

The sound of Ron's alarm went off and broke the beautiful tranquility of sleep between him and Matsudappoiyo. Poiyo wanted to crash at Ron's place because he wanted to show him the cool pack of sodas he bought from the convenience store...Or that's just an excuse to be with his bff more.

Ron tiredly got up and looked to his left to see the blue haired boy on the floor sleeping soundly. "Jfc how does he not wake up from my ultra booming loud alarm? Heavy sleepers must run in the family or somethin" he mumbled to himself. As he went off to brush his teeth, he swore he could hear his best friend moaning from the other room. "He can't be-uhhm-" he thought to himself. Worried, the braided hair boy went to check on him quietly. Nope. Still in the same position, although he did look kinda feverish? He couldn't really make out what he was feeling.

So he softly whispered to him "you awake?" and only got a soft grunt in return.

"You feeling okay man? Are you ill? If you need medicine, I can get-" suddenly a hand was on Ron's thigh. Words of "blueberry soda" left his friend's mouth. God, is that seriously what he wanted right now? Right in the morning?

"Really Poiyo...really" Ron made a straight face at him. Matsudappoiyo slowly nodded while his eyes were closed at him. "Dude, you need an ACTUAL breakfast, not soda. I hope that's not what you have for dinner too" he sighed at him. Poiyo just made a 'give it to me' motion with his hands and Ron just took his hands to slap himself in the face.

"Heeyyyyyy" the blue haired boy whined. His friend to continue to wave his hands around in the air, hoping he would stop thinking about his soda and think about him instead (which he knows sounds kinda selfish).

"I can make you toast" "Noooooooo" Matsudappoiyo whined again.

"Tea?" "Nooooooooooooooo~" "What about fruit? Cmon man, you at least gotta be healthy."

"Nooooo o o o o o oooo oo oo ooo~" he continued to complain at him.

"Jeez what is your problem? Then what about me?"

"You? What do you me-" suddenly, Matsudappoiyo felt himself pulled forwards and in for a kiss. His heart froze for a second, it was so sudden. It felt very light and Poiyo continued to close his eyes during the moment. After a good couple of minutes of slow kissing, they both pulled away. Ron smiled at him while the blue haired teen looked down, blushing in embarrasment.

"I-I...never mind, I'm just gonna go back to sleep...goodnIGHT" he quickly covered himself with the sheets. He didn't want to look at his friend after that....session. "Hey no, get up its like 10:20!" Ron dove and tried to wrestle the bed sheets out of his hands. But he had a hard grip on those sheets, he clung onto them for his life. The braided hair boy had a better idea and decided to tickle him.

"WAAAH AAH NOOO, STA-HAP IT!" his friend giggled.

"I'm not having mercy on you until you GET OUT" Ron smiled as he was enjoying the moment. 

"AAAAHAHAH P-PLEASE!" Finally his head popped out of the covers and made a pouty face at him. "Why are you even trying to get me out of the bed when you know I won't get it out"

"You know, you have a really cute laugh" the braided hair teen snickered at him. That was the moment when Matsudappoiyo just got up and left the room. Ron followed him to the bathroom, obviously, dying to see his expression.

"Dude get out" he said.

"No" he heard his friend mumbled to him.

"Okay seriously, you're acting a bit immature right now. I said I will make you a proper breakfast"

"I ain't gonna have it without my soda" he continued to complain.

"Fine, you can have your soda with it" Poiyo slowly opened the door and looked at him. Ron just opened the door all the way for him and his friend continued to look down at the floor. Ron knew he was blushing but just letted him be as they both went downstairs to the kitchen. Matsudappoiyo opened the fridge to take out his drink. He quickly took it and tried to chug it all down his throat. The second Ron turned his head away to the minute he looks back at him, the drink was already empty.

"Poiyo" Ron made a straight face again at him.

"What, you said I could have it" Poiyo tried hard not to let the effects of the fizz make his eyes water. It all burned his throat but it was worth it to start his day.

"That's not breakfast" Ron bluntly said.

"It is breakfast to me"

His friend silently shoved an orange in his face. "You are going to eat this and I'm gonna watch you eat it the entire time."

"Ugh, fine..." Poiyo hesitated.

It was not so much the fruit that he was concerned with. It was obviously his friend watching him going to eat it. It made him nervous as hell. Every second he peeled the skin off, his heart was beating faster. He could feel the temperature of the room getting hotter and it was getting harder for him to look at his friend in the eye. It was as if he was putting on a show for him, or to him it seems like it. Poiyo started to take a bite out of the orange, making sure to look at his friend's face. He could feel his face burning. Why did his friend have to make the atmosphere more tense then it already was. Ron was just casually watching though, taking in the site of his blushing friend struggling to eat the orange. By the time he nearly close to finishing, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Dude, you are killing me" the shy teen covered half of his face with his hand while looking away.

"I'll finish the rest of it for you" Ron took the orange back.

"Okay, but you really gotta try this soda. Pleaasseee? You'll understand why I like it so much" Poiyo said.

"I don't really think fizz is my thing?" Ron slowly said.

"Cmon, it never hurts to try. You don't have to drink this often like I do" Poiyo went to one of the cabinets to get a glass cup. He started to pour some of his drink into it.

"Here."

Ron took it out of his hands and looked at it. The reflection from the cup made the color of the soda shimmer and sparkle. He started to slowly take a sip, feeling the fizz hit him right away. "That...is.fizzy-wow" he placed the cup back on the table.

"Yeah uhm, I think soda is gonna take some time getting used to" he said. "But how is it?" Poiyo leaned in closer to him.

"It's not bad, it's pretty good? If it wasn't fizzy, I think I would have liked it better though" his braided hair friend responded to him.

Poiyo's heart glowed from his response. His friend likes the same drink as him now. Maybe one day, they can share the same soda together-no what was he thinking? Matsudappoiyo shoved his ridiculous thoughts to the side when Ron got up from his chair.

"Wait, you didn't finish it all. Aren't you going to finish it?" he looked at him.

"Then want to finish it with me?" the black haired boy responded back. Poiyo gasped as he knew he got him again. He slowly nodded his head and went to look for some straws. When he came back to the table, Ron took one of the straws and placed it to the side.

"We won't be needing two straws" he smirked slightly at him.

"Oh really?" Poiyo can feel his face starting to get hot again, but did his best to remain calm. "Whatever man." 

They both took turns drinking out of the straw. The tense air broke when they reached the end of their drink. Matsudappoiyo took the last sip and went to kiss Ron again. This time, his friend was caught by suprise. "Wtf am i doing??" he couldn't think straight. He didn't know what was making him feel so needy today but Ron could tell. Something sparked inside them both when Ppoiyo took the initiative to open Ron's mouth. Slowly, they intertwined their tongues together, the feeling being something completely different and sensitive. Both of them panted as they took little pauses in between and continued for a while. Ppoiyo could taste the blueberry soda in his mouth. He already was craving for his drink but now he wants his best friend in the moment. His heart melted at that thought of wanting to go further. So he leaned more towards him and suddenly, he fell off the chair, falling on top of Ron and making him fall down on his chair too.

"Oof, uhhh...well aren't you a little excited Poiyo" Ron groaned as he tried to get up. Poiyo said nothing as his whole face felt like he was on fire. The way he fell down also made it worse, where he was practicay laying on his chest and his legs sat right below his stomach, close to his crotch.

"Alright, get off me man" Ron stared into him with slight curiosity at his expression.

"R-right" As Poiyo leaned to the side and moved his leg, Ron suddenly raised his own leg, making him gasp. He made the blue hair teen accidentally straddle his one leg now which made his heart go wild.

"S-sorry about that, let me just-aah!" Poiyo let out a suprised but soft moan at the feeling of Ron's leg going higher, rubbing against his crotch.

"Ron, can you let me g-get o- hah...aah" but the braided boy kept moving his leg, enjoying the scenery. Poiyo could feel himself getting hard and boy it was bad. He can tell he was gonna form a tent very soon, like how much more embarrasing can this fucking day get? But he didn't feel like moving as he was starting to feel good. Why did he had to feel so many conflicting feelings?

After a silent moment of Ron feeling him up, he said "does it feel good?" Poiyo reaaallyyy did not want to answer that. And Ron noticed. So he went a little faster grinding him and Poiyo couldn't help but make small moans and gasps.

"Your pants look kinda tight don't you think?"

"S-stop" Poiyo tried to say. His buldge was practically obvious at that point he wanted to die. So he forced himself to escape Ron and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Ron of course slowly ran after him. He locked the door, so Ron leaned against the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this...I was just messing around, I didn't think you would actually...stay. on my leg..." his words faded as he slid to floor and sat on the ground. Poiyo said nothing which sorta made things worse. Ron hated how the entire time he was enjoying turning him on, he himself was the same. The braided boy wanted to forget this ever happened yet he needed to deal with the erection in his pants too...somehow. He feels really dirty for having to initiate it in the first place. However he did nothing and decided to just wait by the door for his response, no matter how many hours it would take him to say something.

A couple of minutes passed and he doesn't know if he's just hearing things or is Matsudappoiyo...moaning? Ron a bit suprised unconsciously leaned his ear against the door. And the very faint sound he can hear is some panting and occassional soft moans. It almost sounds like he's crying? But it was very hard to tell. He was about to say something out of concern but decided he shouldn't. Then Poiyo would know he was still there. Ron turned his back against the door again and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I should just rest here and ignore those...sounds I'm hearing..." he thought. But ofc the more he tried, he became more distracted and was starting to feel aroused again.

"Fuck it, if he's still doing it, might as well hurry up and get mines over with too" So Ron started to palm himself through his pants, shuddering from the sensation.

On the other hand, Poiyo was on the toilet lid, leaned back and stroking himself wrecklessly. He was panting a lot and had his eyes closed. His whole face was still flushed from the embarrasment but Poiyo really tried his hardest to get this quick and done.

"Haah...aah" Poiyo tried to cover his hand over his mouth to prevent noises. Little did he know Ron was right outside the door. "I wonder where Ron is? I hope he fucking left, god please don't say anything....please" He was getting close and he had to brace himself for the moment. He didn't want his orgasm to end up being loud. A couple minutes passed and Poiyo was going to break, his cock was leaking so much he thought he couldn't take it anymore. It felt so good, the adrenaline was going to drive him crazy. Just when he thought he wasn't gonna reach it, it hit him. He felt himself twitch and then moaned as quietly as he could, feeling himself ejaculate his semen onto the floor. As he opened his eyes he frantically tried to clean his mess.

Meanwhile Ron was halfway stroking himself through until he felt the door trying to open. "SHIT!!" Ron screamed in his mind. Luckily, Poiyo noticed and closed the door immediately. Still in the bathroom, he proceeded to fucking "die".

"He was there THE ENTIRE TIME!?" the teen had his head in his hands. He swear he was gonna get dizzy from all the blushing. "I swear if he heard me I'm gonna die. Fuck I should just hide" so he tried to find an area to escape. In a bathroom, there's literally no where so Poiyo hid in the tub and closed the curtain. He thought he looked fucking pathetic but he decided to wait until Ron was gone (which he didn't know how long he would stay though). Seconds pass and he thought he heard a moan. His heart stopped.

"N-no fucking way..." he whispered to himself. So Poiyo got up from the tub and opened the door again to see an erotic sight he probably never should have seen. Ron was panting as he came, looking like a white covered mess and Poiyo's knees almost collapsed. "R-Ron...Are you okay?? Should I get tissues?" the blue hair teen slowly said.

Ron, realizing he's been caught decided there was no point in hiding his shame now. All he said was "yes please" and closed his eyes.

By the time Ron woke up he was on his bed in his room. "How?!" he sat right up and looked around and then looked at himself. He was completely cleaned from his mess and he didn't smell like his fucking cum. Not a single trace of anything. "It was probably Poiyo...God I knew it was a bad idea...But his moans, are just-a little intoxicating" his thoughts roamed aa he lied down on his pillow again. When he turned his body over, he saw Poiyo on the floor sleeping. He decided to leave him as waking him up would remind him of the horrible situation they just had a few moments ago. The braided boy did see out of the corner of his eye a blueberry soda drink on his desk. He got out of his bed and walked towards his desk. He slowly but quietly took the drink and opened the cap to take a sip.

"This actually tastes pretty good"


End file.
